What will happen when two girl fall in love with the same person?
by Trapyuri
Summary: Kon are in love with Chiya , but what will happen when Koume also has the same feeling towards Chiya?


Hello guys! It's me Yuri! Today I'm gonna do a fanfiction about Urara Meirochou! Lots of people always paired Chiya and Kon together because of how close they're in the anime. But I think Chiya and Koume also would be a good pair. So what will happen with these two when they fell in love with the same girl?

Kon was at her's bedroom and just cleaning it. There's only her, Chiya, and Koume at Natsume-ya. Nono and Nina-sensei went to Captain Saku house. They probably won't be back for about two days.

While Kon is cleaning the bedroom, she suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door open, she see that the person who is standing at the door is Chiya. Chiya walked toward Kon and she sit in front of her.

Kon:What do you want , Chiya?

Chiya:Nothing, Ehehehe!

Chiyasaid back with a smile on her face. Kon just smile with Chiya action.

Kon:What your intentions came here, Chiiiyaa?

Chiya:Um. I just wanted to see your cute face, kon.

Konface heating up with Chiya word just now. Chiya just giggling while keep her eyes lock on the shy girl.

Kon:Wh-Why do you need to say that embarrassing thing, Chiya?

Chiya:Eh? Isn't it normal to say cute to your girlfriend?

Yes! Girlfriend! After the ninth-rank Urara test, kon gather all her strength and confess to Chiya. She think that she will get rejected, but thankfully chiya all felt the same way towards her.

Chiya:So, kon.

KonWhat is it , Chiya?

Chiya:Can we do the things thatCouples normally do, like Kissing.

Kon:Wh-what are you saying! I'm not mentally prepared yet.

Evenif they're a couple now, they never kissing and have sex yet. It's because Kon always say something like that.

Chiya:Oh. So no again this time huh?

Chiyasaid with tear forming at the corner of her eyes.

Kon:M-mou..Chiya don't cry.

Chiya:I-im not crying*sob*sob*

Chiyasaid with sobbing in her words. kon can't take it anymore! She place her hand on her girlfriend face and pull her face closer.

Chiya:K-kon. What are you doing?

Kon:Shh! Keep quiet,il if not Koume might hear us.

Chiya:B-But what are y- mmhm!

BeforeChiya could finish her word, kon kiss her on the lips. Chiya was surprised for a moment but then she go with the flow and kiss Kon back. After a few seconds, they parted away. There's clearly a string of saliva that connects the two girls lips.

Kon:S-so do you like it?

Kon said with a blush on her face. Chiya's on the other hand light up with happiness.

Chiya:I love you kon~

Kon:Kyaah!

Chiya tackled Kon down and hug her with lot's of love.

Kon:Chi-chiya. Mou~

Chiya:Ehehehe~

Kon:I love you to~

Chiya:Ehehehe. I felt so happy , kon~

Pak!

Suddenly they heard a noise like something had fall. When they turn around they see Koume is standing at the door and staring at them.

Kon:Ko-Koume! How long have you been standing there?!

Koume:U-Um, from the time when you both started kissing.

Kon:Then why you didn't say anything?!

Koume:We-well both of you are having a good time, so I don't want to disturb you guys.

Kon:W-Why you..

Kon was embarrassed to the core. She felt just she wanted to die. Chiya on the other hand is still confused with the situation. Koume stare at Chiya intensely.

koume: S-Say Chiya

Chiya:Hm? What is it Koume?

Koune:How does kissing fell like?

Chiya:It's amazing. It's taste very sweet and I can smell sweet scents.

Koume:So that's how it's fell like huh.

Chiya:Why do you ask koume? Do you wanted to kiss someone?

Koume:W-What! W-Well you could say it like that.

Chiya:Who's that person?

Koume didn't answer but she walked towards Chiya and sit in front of her. She placed both of her hands on Chiya shoulder.

Koume:Ch-Chiya

Chiya:Yes, Koume?

Koume:Don't be mad, okay?

Chiya:What do yo- Hnmm?

Koume didn't give Chiya chance to finish her speak and she kiss Chiya on the lips without any warning. Kon was shocked and her face is pale like a ghost.

Chiya:Ko-Koume..Hnn!

Koume:Chiya..hm*kiss*..hm*kiss*

After a few seconds they parted away. Chiya was embarrassed and blushing very hard.

Chiya:Ha...haf

Koume:Huf..haf..You..

Chiya:Huh? What is it Koume?

Koume:The one who I wanted to kiss is you! Idiot!

Chiya and Kon was in a total shocked with Koume word. Both of their eyes are wide open hearing that.

Kon:Wha-What do you mean Koume!

Koume:I want to kiss Chiya!

Kon:Why do you want to kiss her so much?!

Koume:Because I love her!!

Kon was surprised and there's a hint of anger on her face.

Kon:No! You can't love her?

Koume:Why I can't?!!

Kon:Because she is my girlfriend!

Koume:I don't care if she is your girlfriend or what!

Kon:Wh-Why Youu!!

Koume:I love her! And I want her to be my girlfriend!!

Kon:No you can't!

Koume:Yes I can!

Chiya:Yo-You two stop.

Both of them turn around and they see that Chiya's face is totally red. She is really embarrassed.

Chiya:S-Stop it you two. You guys are embarrassing me.

Chiya said while making the puppy face.

SNAP!

A switch is flipped in both Kon and Koume. They came closer towards Chiya and tackle her down on her back. Chiya was totally stunned with their actions.

Chiya:Kyaah! Kon! Koume! What are you guys doing?

Kon:Ch-Chiya

Koume:You're to cute , I can't hold it back anymore!

Both of them kiss Chiya cheeks at the same time and they lick her cheeks and her ear.

Chiya:Kyaah! Hnm! K-Kon, Ko-Koume stop it.

Kon:Chiya..Hm..*kiss* I can't control it..hm..*kiss*

Koume:Yeah Chiya you're too cute..hm..*kiss*

Chiya:Stop it you two..hm..my body..hn.. started to feel weird.

But they didn't stop. They just keep assaulting that girl. Suddenly, Chiya felt a hand stroking down her thighs and it getting higher until it's under that girl private parts.

Chiya:Kyah..ha..hn..kon not there.. I'm..hn!

Kon:Why? You're all ready wet down here and didn't you say you wanted to be like a normal couple?

Chiya:B-But. Ha..Hyah.! Don't move your fingers like that..Hn...hah..

Koume :Now Now don't leave me alone here.

Chiya:What do you m- Hnmm!

Koume is kissing Chiya on the lips and Kon is keep moving her finger on Chiya's clitoris. Chiya's body suddenly became very hot now.

Chiya:Hn!..Hnm..Stop..I-I felt something..is..c-coming..ha..hah

Kon:It's okay Chiya just came.

Chiya:Huh..hah..hn..Cum.. I'm Cummings..hah.hah!..Hahaaahhhhh~!

Chiya came and she felt all her power have left her body.

Koume:Look now it's all dirty now. Mou. It's okay I will clean it up.

Chiya:D-Dont! Koume you can't lick there...Hnn..Hah!..Stop..hah..Koume.. it's dirty there.

Koume:It's not dirty, By the way it tastes very sweet..Hamm..*kiss*lick*

Chiya:S-stop it Koume don't- Kyah! Kon don't grope my breast...hah..kuh!

Kon:Why? I actually kind of wondered how they fell like. And Wow it's so soft. And I wonder how they're taste like? Ehehe..Ahm..

Chiya:Hyah!.. Don't suck..hmm

With both her pussy and Breast been attacked, She felt like she about to came once again.

Chiya:Hah..huf.. I'm.. I'm about to Cummings again...ha..kuh..hah..Hyaaaaahh~3

After came for second time Chiya are so powerless now.

Kon:So-Sorry Chiya we have done something terrible to you.

Koume:Y-Yes we're sorry Chiya.

They apologize with regrets look on her face. But Chiya didn't mad instead she kiss bith of them on the lips.

Kon Koume:C-Chiya?!

Chiya:Ehehehe~3 I'm not mad, okay? I just never expected that my first time is with you two. But I like it very much.

Kon Koume :Chiyaa~3

Chiya:Besides~3

Kon Koume:Eh?

Chiya come closer and whisper to their ears.

Chiya:I love it if my first time with the girls who I love so much~3

Kon Koume:Chiyaa~~3

Kon and koume hug Chiya and kiss her on the Cheek. Chiya just smile happily.

chiya:So it means I have two girlfriend now, huh?

Koume:Yes it's kinda like that.

Kon:But I will be her first one.

Chiya:Ehehe~3 Okay Kon.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes.

During night time, before they went to sleep, Chiya said one last thing to her girlfriends, who has already on the futon.

Chiya:Kon, Koume , I will always love you guys from now until forever~3

Kon and koume look at their girlfriend for a while then said back to her.

Kon Koume:We to Chiya~3 We will also love you forever and ever!~3

They hugged and went to sleep like that for the whole night.

-THE END-

SO? DO YOU LIKE IT ** _IT'S KINDA COMPLICATED STORY RIGHT? BUT IT WORTH RIGHT?_** ** _SO COMMENTS AND REVIEW GUYS!_** ** _SEE YOU AGAIN!_**


End file.
